Jessica's Lunch
by Soccer Monkey 16
Summary: One-shot. The first day Edward has lunch with Bella, from Jessica's POV


**Ugh! I am so freaking pissed right now! And why? Because as I'm writing this, my friend texts me from school (I'm at home, playing up the small sickness that I actually do have) and tells me that this little girl went into the office, feeds them all this crap about what me and my friends (specifically Leon, but the rest of them too) did to her, and then the office calls in Leon because I'm not there (though I will be called in when I come back tomorrow) and he has to fend for himself. Now, Leon's great and all, but I'm not sure how well he can hold. Maybe just because I don't know him well enough. And this little bitch got us all in a load of trouble - not sure how much, but probably enough - and she wasn't even telling the truth. I am so going to be angry when I see her tomorrow!!!!!**

**Anyway, enough of my venting. This one-shot takes place the first day that Edward and Bella have lunch together, from Jessica's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Jessica**

I entered the cafeteria with Bella at my side. I was a little put out. She hadn't talked to me at all at Spanish or Trig, and she was silent now, too. I would talk to her, though she would barely listen. It was plain rude. And it was what halted our friendship.

Bella, with her angelic attitude and so-called pretty face, had seemed innocent enough when I first met her. She didn't gossip - and though that was an upside on some cases such as not having rumors spread about me, it was a little annoying when I wanted to know details about the good stories. But still, it shaped her character. She didn't flaunt herself either. She always got embarrassed or annoyed when one of the guys talked to her, and she turned them down politely.

Though that was also where she turned bad. Because she was stealing all of the guys' attention, and none of them payed attention to me, especially Mike. Mike was the only one I was after (besides Edward Cullen, but he was almost a lost cause) and Bella came and snatched him away. Mike didn't talk to me as much as he used to. He didn't pay as much attention as he used to. And it was all because of little Bella.

"So, the plans for the dance worked out, you know. Thanks a bunch. Angela and Lauren and I are going with Eric and Tyler and Mike," I rambled, trying to get her attention. It didn't work, and she just kept staring unknowingly into space. I tried it again. "I would really like it if you would go. It would be a lot of fun. Besides, you might be able to find somebody else there."

There was still no response. I looked at her with a hint of annoyance and saw that she was gazing around the cafeteria behind us. Her eyes flashed to the Cullen's table and a hint of disappointment clouded her eyes for a second. I held back a snicker. Bella was like most of us; she couldn't help but crush on the Cullen's. And yet, she didn't hide it well enough. I could clearly see the longing in her face. It wouldn't work. Nothing did. None of them dated. Or at least not outside the family.

I turned around to look towards our friends. The guys were staring at Bella, and jealousy flared inside me. Mike was going to the dance with _me. _Shouldn't he at least have the decency to not stare at other girls? Maybe he wasn't as great as I thought. But I still loved him.

A flash of topaz behind Mike caught my eye. I looked further and saw Edward Cullen sitting alone at a table, looking in my direction. I giggled a little and then smiled and waved. His eyes seemed to move the tiniest bit before he shot a very small smile back at me, making me swoon. Then he looked in the direction he was looking in before. I then realized that he was looking at _Bella._ I frowned. Darn him for making me think that he was looking at me. He got my hoped up.

I sighed for a second and then turned to Bella, who was paying the lady for a bottle of lemonade.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," I informed her, my jealousy almost completely concealed behind my tone. Her head shot up and she searched around frantically. It took all that I had not to laugh at her helplessness. She needed to at least seem less desperate.

I looked back at Edward to give her a sense of direction. Once they had linked gazes, he smiled a lopsided smile that, though it was not for me, made my heart me. And then, he raised his right hand and beckoned to her with his finger. Then he _winked_.

Why would he wink at Bella, the plain new girl? He should be calling and winking at _me_.

"Does he mean _you_?" I asked, forgetting to conceal my disbelief for a moment. I might not like her, but I tried to be polite.

"Maybe he needs help with his biology homework," she muttered. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants."

I brushed that right off. There was no way that Edward would need help on any homework. He was too smart.

I stared after her as I hesitantly walked to my own table.

Why _her_? Why would he pick Bella? Obviously, there were better girls here at this school. And countless numbers of them had asked him out before she got here, basically since the first day he moved here. And all of them were rejected. Including me. But Bella just had to waltz right in here and steal him as well. Wasn't it enough that she got Mike and Eric all over her by the first day? And then Tyler started fawning over her as well.

And now it was Edward Cullen. He didn't date. Heck, he didn't even talk with anyone outside the family. Not that any of them really did. But he was more isolated than all of them. And yet there he was, separated from his precious family, hoping to have lunch with Bella. It wasn't right.

I scooted my chair back slowly as I made to sit in it. I was watching every second of Bella's movement and saw how her actions mirrored mine - they were hesitant and almost scared. Edward mouthed something to her and she made a rushed move to sit down. I held back another snicker at her obvious attraction.

"Why is Bella sitting with Cullen today?" Mike asked the group, his voice laced with jealousy. He was upset about this as well.

"I'm not sure, but I don't understand," Lauren answered. "I mean, he got asked out by almost all of the other girls in our grade and even girls that were older and he rejected them. He wouldn't even talk to anyone who wasn't in his stinking family. And now Bella comes and snatches his attention. It should've been me. I'm prettier," she sniffed, her arrogance breaking through. "But at least this probably means he'll be dating soon and will finally come to me."

"Stupid prettyboy," Mike muttered, glowering at the table. Next to him, Tyler slowly nodded his head.

I turned my head back to watch the two of them, my eyes following their every movement as if it was the most critical thing in the world. But if I wanted this story to be leaked to the whole school by the end of the day, it was. The school would need the inside scoop to be satisfied - the whole student body is at least half-watching the interaction between the two. I peeled my orange as I watched them.

The two chatted in low voices, neither of them touching their food. Edward's lips moved with perfect grace around each word he formed. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but it didn't seem like they were holding an abnormal conversation. Edward laughed, his perfect face lighting up and radiating with beauty. I swooned even though I wasn't even withing hearing distance. And then his jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. He seemed to be upset with something.

_Ha. Shows her. He must be getting annoyed by her already, _a small voice in the back of my head piped up, obviously pleased.

_No. Though I don't like the fact that she stole Mike's affection, she really hasn't done anything wrong. I shouldn't be so petty._ I really did feel that way, and now I felt bad for my earlier thoughts. But at least nobody heard them.

As I watched, their voices seemed to get a little louder, the discussion more heated. But their conversation still wasn't loud enough to be heard from where I was sitting.

"They look like they're arguing," Mike whispered to me. A thrill shot down my spine at the sound of his voice so close to my ear. "Cullen seems angry or frustrated and Bella doesn't look too happy either. Maybe I should go and separate them. Could save Bella." He was now talking to himself, and he seemed to be contemplating this decision. "How I would love to be her knight in shining armor..."

"You don't need to 'break up their fight,' Mike. Look, he's starting to almost smile again." _More like snickering._ My voice was wavering from the tears I was about to cry; Mike cared more for Bella than he did for me, and he wasn't even trying to conceal it. And we were going to a dance together in a few days.

I turned back to Bella and Edward, my eyes threatening to spill with tears. I was praying that no one saw me, especially Lauren. With the anger she most likely had brewing in her system right now, she would most likely act like a bitch and start making fun of me. No need for that.

The two people sitting at the table close to us now had their heads together, whatever anger there had seemed to be gone for now. I was jealous of the proximity Bella had with Edward right now. To be honest, I was jealous than just more than that. I was jealous of the fact that she was able to talk to Edward Cullen. I was jealous of how she was gaining popularity without even trying. I was jealous that she was gaining the attention of the males in our group, especially Mike.

But being jealous solved nothing. It had happened anyway.

"It's almost time for class, guys," Conner informed us after looking at the clock. I looked at it too, and saw that he was right. We had four minutes before the first bell.

We all stood up and dumped out our lunch trays, stacking them on top of the garbage can as we did so. I followed quietly behind the group the whole time, wondering what the change in Edward Cullen's usual behavior was from.

**So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Send a review please! They make my day! =D**


End file.
